hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucarius Kingdom Hurricane Season
Here is the Outlook and basin Map: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1jrMh5py74IEnQThgIOzScFEWQVkfoKOI2Q8qQTUr4iI/edit?usp=sharing The 2018 Lucarius Kingdom Cyclone Season is an ongoing event of annual cyclone formation. The season officially began on June 1st in the Eastern Ocean and Lucarius Peninsula and will start on October 1st in the Western Ocean and will end on October 30th in the Lucarius Peninsula and Eastern Ocean and will end on December 31st in the Western Ocean. These dates represent the parts of the year when Tropical Cyclones can form. The first system formed a day before the official beginning to the season, being named Andre, which would become the season's first Tropical Cyclone 2 days later. The first Severe Cyclone however, was Diana which attained that status on June 10th(the second earliest on record). Storms Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:695 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.0,0.4) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.06,0.18,1) legend:Category_9 id:C10 value:rgb(0.97,0.65,0.69) legend:Category_10 id:HC value:rgb(1,0.6,1) legend:Hyperclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2018 till:05/06/2018 color:C1 text:Andre (C1) from:02/06/2018 till:04/06/2018 color:TS text:Brian (TS) from:04/06/2018 till:09/06/2018 color:STS text:Chandra (STS) from:08/06/2018 till:09/06/2018 color:TD text:L-Four (TD) from:08/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:C9 text:Diana (C9) from:11/06/2018 till:12/06/2018 color:TS text:Elijah (TS) from:15/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:TD Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip from:18/06/2018 till:19/06/2018 color:TS text:Frida (TS) from:20/06/2018 till:24/06/2018 color:C2 text:Gert (C2) from:23/06/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:C5 text:Harmony (C5) from:01/07/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:TD Barset:break Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip from:03/07/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:TS text:Ian (SS) Barset:break from:07/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:C2 text:Karina (C2) from:16/07/2018 till:18/07/2018 color:TS text:Lenora (TS) from:21/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:HC text:Michael (HYC) from:22/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:HC text:Nafisa (HYC) from:23/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:HC text:Oscar (HYC) from:29/07/2018 till:04/08/2018 color:STS text:Pandora (STS) from:04/08/2018 till:06/08/2018 color:TD text:L-Seventeen (SD) from:05/08/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:STS text:Raemi (STS) from:06/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:C6 text:Serena (C6) from:08/08/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:TS text:Timothy (TS) Barset:break from:10/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:TD text:L-Twenty One(SD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Lucarius Wind Scale(LWS)" Tropical Cyclone Andre On May 28th, A Tropical Wave formed well to the West of the Border. The wave developed for the next few days before being designated as Tropical Depression L-One. It would become named the night of May 31st, receiving the name Andre. Andre began rapid intensification and on June 2nd became a Severe Tropical Storm. The next morning it became a Tropical Cyclone as well. It began to head North-Northeast, weakening due to Cooler Waters. Andre finally made it's first and Second landfalls as a Severe Tropical Storm. Not long after, Andre underwent an Extratropical transition before making a 3rd landfall. The morning of June 5th Andre was no longer recognizable. Tropical Storm Brian On June 1st a lower level trough started to develop a low pressure. It organized quickly and on June 2nd became Tropical Depression L-Two. The young depression would become named early the next day. Brian began subtle intensification despite increasing shear. However, Brian would be effected by the shear, weakening through the rest of the day. That night Brian's movements became erradic as it was torn apart by shear Early Afternoon of June 4th. Severe Tropical Storm Chandra Tropical Depression L-Four Violent Tropical Cyclone Diana Tropical Storm Elijah Tropical Storm Frida Main Article: Tropical Storm Frida Tropical Cyclone Gert Severe Tropical Cyclone Harmony Subtropical Storm Ian Tropical Cyclone Karina Tropical Storm Lenora Hyperclone Michael Hyperclone Nafisa Hyperclone Oscar Severe Tropical Storm Pandora Subtropical Depression L-Seventeen Severe Tropical Storm Raemi Severe Tropical Cyclone Serena Tropical Storm Timothy Subtropical Depression L-Twenty One Other Systems On May 11, a frontal low spawned near the North Sylvius Coast. It was found to have gained Tropical Depression winds but failed to be designated. Lucarius Cyclone Energy Lucarius Cyclone Energy is calculated by moving a decimal one place over from the hurricane's highest wind speed. For example, a 155 mph cyclone would contribute 15.5 LCE to the total. A cyclone at Tropical Depression strength will not be counted in LCE. Seasonal Forecasts *-Most recent of such occurences Season Naming Season Effects Category:Fictional basins Category:Lucarius Category:Live Seasons Category:Cyclones